Yacine Yahiaoui
(Arabic)|image = |nickname(s) = Curly (by friends; formerly)|superhero identity = |sex = Male|species = Human|age = 22|height = 5'11" (180.34 cm)|relatives = Abdelmadjid Yahiaoui (father) Djamila Mokrani (mother) Malika Yahiaoui (sister) Billel Yahiaoui (brother) Meriem Yahiaoui (sister)|residence = Algiers, Algeria (formerly) Paris, France (formerly) Salon-de-Provence, France (currently)|nationality = Algerian French|ethnicity = Arab-Kabyle|occupation = Flight school student|affiliations = École de l'Air Bijouterie Yahiaoui|miraculous = Vulture Miraculous|kwami = Caarni|powers and abilities = Enhanced speed Enhanced agility Enhanced vision Enhanced smell|voiced = Ben Youcef|antihero identity = Scavenger|picture = Picrew}} Mohamed Yacine Yahiaoui '(Arabic: ), simply known as '''Yacine Yahiaoui '(Arabic: ), is a fan character in the ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir ''universe created by user Chechensichkeria. He is an Algerian-French first year student at the École de l'Air who hopes to eventually become a pilot for the French Air Force (Armée de l'Air). With the Vulture Miraculous, when inhabited by Caarni, Yacine transforms into the antihero '''Scavenger, gaining the power of decay and energy absorption. Yacine is also the younger brother of police detective Malika Yahiaoui. Appearance Physical appearance Standing at 5'11" or 180.34 centimetres, Yacine is a young man of Arab and Kabyle descent. He possesses a relatively lean yet sturdy physique, which is the result of several years' worth of daily training in preparation for flight school. Additionally, he has tan skin, cut curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a sharp nose. At times, he can be seen with a light stubble of facial hair or with a pair of golden studs on. Background Early life Mohamed Yacine Yahiaoui was born in the neighbourhood of Bordj El Kiffan, Algeria, to Abdelmadjid Yahiaoui (عبد المجيد يحياوي) and Djamila Mokrani (جميلة مقراني). His father, of mixed Arab and Berber descent from Oran, is a jeweler and jewelry repairer while his mother, a Kabyle from Béjaïa, is a historian and professor. Yacine has one elder sister, Malika, as well as a younger brother and sister, Billel and Meriem, respectively. Since Abdelmadjid owned two separate jewelry shops—one in Algiers and one in Paris, France—he would often travel between the two countries for work, leaving Yacine and his siblings with their mother in Algeria. Trivia Name etymology * Mohamed (محمد) '- Variant spelling of the masculine name ''Muhammad, which means "praiseworthy, commendable" in Arabichttps://www.behindthename.com/name/muhammadhttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/محمد#Adjective. * 'Yacine (ياسين) '- Algerian Maghrebi form of the Arabic name Yasin, which is derived from the Arabic letters '' (yāʾ)https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/ي#Arabic and (sīn)''https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/س#Arabic, together forming the name of the 36th surah (chapter) of the Qur'an, called Yā sīnhttps://www.behindthename.com/name/yasinhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yā_sīn. * '''Yahiaoui (يحياوي) - Algerianhttps://forebears.io/surnames/yahiaoui surname derived from the Arabic given name Yahya ''( ), which is of Hebrew origin meaning "God is gracious"https://www.behindthename.com/name/yahyahttps://www.behindthename.com/name/john. Miscellaneous facts * Yacine's favourite genre of music is rap, specifically French-language rap. * He and his family are all fans of the Algerian national football (soccer) team, with Yacine's favourite player being Riyad Mahrez. * When he lived in Algeria, Yacine and his friends used to surf at Aïn Taya, a suburb of Algiers. * Yacine was created in 2016 when his creator first started watching the ''Miraculous series. * Yacine was raised a Maliki Sunni Muslim as a child. Though he does not consider himself to be an active practitioner, he still identifies with the faith on a cultural basis. * Aside from fluent French and some English, Yacine also speaks Algerian Arabic (Dziria), which is the primary language used within his family. For him, speaking and understanding Arabic is easier than reading or writing it. * Yacine has disliked the first part of his name, Mohamed, since he was a child, and he always insists others to omit it when referring to him. When asked why, he claims that it's too "overused". * Yacine's teenage appearance was inspired by several Algerian rappers. Scrapped concepts * In his earliest rendition, Yacine was nineteen years old and named "Zahir Brahimi". Initially, he was more of a silent and socially awkward character, and he held the Snake Miraculous instead of the Vulture Miraculous. * At another point in his development, Yacine was not going to be a Miraculous holder. Instead, he would've dropped out of flight school to become the new owner of his family's jewelry shop after his father passes away. References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Adult characters Category:Oc Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Fanon characters Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Chechensichkeria characters Category:Algerian characters Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona Category:Antiheroes Category:Arab characters Category:Kabyle characters Category:Muslim characters Category:Antihero